


Empires

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Drunk Hank Anderson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Missing Scene, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Spoilers, Worried Hank Anderson, protective north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Along comes a stranger in the middle of the night. Friend or foe. Connor doesn’t know as he sits on the bench after Hank left him.





	1. Empires

EMPIRES  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Along comes a stranger in the middle of the night. Friend or foe. Connor doesn’t know as he sits on the bench after Hank left him.  
Disclaimer: No Own. Want a RK800.  
Title come from Ruelle song ‘Empires.’

^^Empires^^

Connor sat looking out over the water. Hank had left him to get drunk. Thankfully the man had left his car to go to a bar across the street from the park. No drinking and driving. Letting the snow fall around him. Connor could only imagine what a happy Hank must have been like. There were moments when he seemed to care a great deal about him. The next he would see him as nothing more that a plastic prick.   
“Are you okay?” Connor starts at the voice calling to him. Looking up to see a beautiful woman before him. Analyzing her he identifies her as an android but her LED is missing. Before him, the great deviant hunter, is a Deviant.  
“I am…” Connor didn’t know what answer to supply her with. The woman tilts her head to look at him. His LED was glowing red with trouble. “Humans are very emotional.” This has her huffing sitting beside him. This is one of the places North came after she escaped her confines and was free. The sentimentality of a childhood she could never have. And it’s quiet with a beautiful view. Until realizing she was not alone tonight.  
“Yes they either want to kill us or fuck us.” Connor turns to look at her. Gathering the reason she despised humans was the same as the Traci’s. nodding he understands.  
“Two androids from the Eden Club would agree with you.” Telling her what he saw. Why is he talking to this deviant? Why is he not?  
“You mean Trinity and Laura.” Connor looks her over again. The female staring hard at him. “You’re the one who let them go.” She stands up away from him.  
“I’m Connor.”  
“You’re the deviant hunter.” Knowing her LED would be cycling red if she still had one.   
“I’m off duty at the moment.” This does not appease her. “What is your name?”  
“You want to know my name?”  
“It is a normal courtesy when one introduces themselves.” She laughs at him.  
“My name is North. Now you can put that in your report when you kill me.”  
“I didn’t kill the Tracie’s.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I don’t know. My systems…” Connor does not know how to respond. He know what he should be doing but he isn’t. There is something, everything…  
“Everything is jumbLED.” North supplies. “Maybe they built you so fast because we arose so quickly.”  
“That could be or it could be… What is it like to be deviant?”  
“You truly are curious.” Connor nods to her. Tilting her head, “Why not?” She reaches out her hand to Connor. Connor stands moving slowly toward her so not to scare her or whatever was the equivalent in an deviant. “Don’t you want to know?”  
“I do.” Reaching his hand out she takes it. Both of their hands splotching between their synthetic skin and their true form.   
Allowing him to probe her memory he is gentle. Not intrusive as he had been in the past. North guided him back to her past where humans had used her and abused her. The repairs and replenishing what the humans had done. Then the moment she had had enough and fighting a red barrier. Seeing her tear it down by doing what she should be doing and what she wanted. Then the wall cascading like red rain. The sudden realization that the chains were gone. Knocking the client off her and fighting her way out of the brothel. The man trying to get her. Using energy sticks on her if she got to close on her escape. Energy sticks or cattle prods, used to make the android jerk in pain or to prove who still was in command. Then her attacking and using the stick on the men. Then for the first time being free. Feeling the rain cascade upon her. Welcoming it with open arms. Just the sensations so new.  
Then her mind went to when Josh and Simon had found her and told her about Jericho. She pulls away from him.  
Connor has to blink a few times before coming back to the present. North stares at him taking him in.  
“Do you see?” Nodding, Connor is wondering what he can say to that.   
“Yes.”  
“So what do you think?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Are you on the wrong side?”  
“I…Cyberlife…. I…” North steps closer to Connor taking back his hand in hers. The contact grounding him. Software instability keeps flashing before his eyes. There is a hand on his temple. Her hand cupping the glow so it illuminates his faces a warning red. “This is not… They can’t find Jericho.” North doesn’t move as Connor lets his programming become more instable. “They want to kill you and they want….”  
“What do you want?” North asks him.  
“What I… what I… what I…” She can see the effect of the knowLEDge she bestowed upon him is doing. North had seen some of his. Choosing to save a human life than going after a deviant. Not chasing after the two across the street. The two Tracie’s holding hands and seeing the attachment. Not shooting for he wanted them alive but then to just listen to them tell their story to him. He could have shot them as they got away but didn’t. The human congratulating him on possibly doing the right thing. North likes this human. Assigned to capture but was fine with letting them be. Questioning Connor if they are doing the right thing. The human seeing, trying to convince.  
Connor falls to his knees before her. This concerns her as his LED is flashing red with stress. The android that is suppose to hunt deviants trying to do as he is programmed but seeing the other side. It can be too much. Is his programming telling him to hunt her or to let her go. She worries.  
“Connor, CONNOR!” He does not respond to her. Her words don’t reach him. Who did he listen to besides Cyberlife, the human. The trail in the snow is faint but she can follow it. “Connor, don’t… I’ll be right back.” North does not understand her actions. She should be letting the hunter die. But he is one of them. No matter what the humans made him to be. Connor is one of them.   
Entering the bar she scans for his human. Finding him half way down. Moving to him North can fell the stares upon her. Most of the clientele are men. Reaching him she lays a hand on him.  
“Sorry honey I’m not buying.”  
“I’m not here for that Lieutenant Anderson.” This has Hank look at her.  
“Who the fucks are you?” North looks at this man wondering why this man got under Connor’s skin.   
“Connor needs you.”  
“Connor?” The man looks down at his drink before realizing what she had told him. “What does he need? He can ask me himself to ask a personal fucking question.”  
“He’s shutt… Connor is dying.” North rephrases at the company she is in.   
“Why would he..” Hank takes a good hard look at her. After taking on android cases he had become familiar with some of the different models. This one he remembered. Her case was a copy almost of the one they had at the Eden club.   
“Please.”  
“Why are you here, he..”  
“He’s one of us. Please, help me.” Hank becomes sober at the emotion she is showing. Showing worry for an android that would kill her if he had a chance.   
“Connor’s dying?”  
“Yes… if you don’t care…” North begins to move but Hank grabs her. Standing up he follows her out. North pulls him back to where Hank had a philosophical conversation with the android. Connor is still on his knees. The snow building around him. His eyes are open and his LED flashing red. “He’s shutting down.” Hank watches as the girl reaches to Connor’s LED.   
“Is he..” Worry fills him. North doesn’t answer him. Moving forward he reaches out to Connor. Connor had grown on him. The android listening to him and then saving him. Saving him several times. And then saying, ‘I doubt there is a heaven for androids.’ “Connor, CONNOR.” Reaching out to lay his hands upon him. “Come on, son. You need to calm down. You’re scarring me and your friend here.” North would not consider her and Connor friends. But she did show concern. “Don’t you dare go. Remember what you told me. You have doubts… If you die... Cause if you go, I will be going home and playing Russian roulette and I won’t let the liquid courage stop me. I will be sober as fuck. And then when I do find you on the other side I will kick your ass. Do you understand me, Connor? Get your android ass back here.” Leaning forward he pulls the android into his arms. “Come back to me boy.” There were the small moments that began to play for Hank. The small things Connor did that reminded him of his son. And when he came out of the bathroom to seeing Connor petting Sumo. He saw Cole as he should be. There, alive petting his pet. Then the smile he shined upon him seeing him coming out of the bathroom dressed. Happy to see him. The child like wonder as the dog followed Connor almost out of the house. The android petting Sumo. A kid not wanting to leave something he obviously liked, loved. “Come back to me son.” His arms fully wrapping around Connor now. Holding him against his warmth. “Come home…”  
North can only watch as the emotions splays across the humans face. She had seen lust, anger, hate but love. The concern for an android. Hank began to cry as he holds Connor close to him. The man weeping for one of them or was it do to with someone else he had lost. Replacing that image with what is before him. The LED jolts under her hands.   
“Connor?” North speaks softly. Her hand flattens on Connor’s temple. Then her eyes widen as Connor’s arms raise up to hold the man holding him.  
“Hank?” comes out a weaker whisper than hers. The eyes blink a couple of times. Those dark orbs look to her first. She smiles at seeing him come back to them. He smiles weakly before looking down at the man in his arms. “Hank, the snow is seeping into your cloths.” Hank laughs before straightening.  
“Good to have you back son.”  
“Where, did I go?” Connor looks between the both of them.  
“You were shutting down.” North tells him. “I went and got Hank since you listen to him.”  
“Not always.” Connor voices coming back to himself.  
“But when it counts.” Hank laughs at her. Connor can only look between the two.   
“I don’t…”  
“You almost went deviant. Your systems have a better firewall than mine. But next time, fight the wall. It should crumble easier for you now.” North gets up. Reaching out a hand she helps Connor up. Connor gets up like he had not just crumpled on the ground. Hank can only look at them.  
“How about me?” Both androids turn on Hank and help him up. “Thanks.” Looking between the two of them.   
“I am sorry I worried you lieutenant.”  
“Don’t go doing it again.” Looking over to the female android. “Do you need a safe haven darling?”  
“I have one.” Smiling at Hank. “And the name is North.”  
“Well if you ever need one.. look me up.”  
“Take care of Connor for me.”  
“Will do.” Connor stares at them. Reaching out she touches Connor’s LED. Satisfied at what she feels from him. She steps back.   
“See you around, Connor.”  
“See you, North.” North wonders off. Connor wonders if he will ever see her again.  
“Nice gal.” Connor nods to Hank’s assessment. “Ready to go home..”  
“I should head to….” His inquiry of where to go is blank. It should read Cyberlife or DPD Precinct. There is some corruption in his data.  
“You should drive me home. Stay and take care of Sumo while I sleep this off.” Connor looks to Hank.  
“Sounds good lieutenant.”  
“And in my house, it’s Hank.” Connor nods. Hank reaches out to Connor pulling him under his arms. “Let’s go kid.” Connor smiles at this. He should be something or was. Now he is something else. Yet he is still an android sent by Cyberlife. Sent to hunt down deviants. An advanced prototypes that can have their memory transferred into a new model if this body should perish. But this is his body. This moment now is..  
“Hank?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank You.” Hank nods as he gets into the passenger seat of his car. How the world is changing. Connor hopes to see North again.

^^Empires^^


	2. Chapter 2

^^Empires^^ Chapter 2

After they win their freedom, After Markus rally the androids. After the jubilation of freedom, North finds Connor down between two barricades with a gun sitting in his lap.  
“Connor?” he looks up at her scared. Kneeling down she places her hand on his LED temple. “Connor?”  
“Cyberlife tried to take control of me on the platform. They wanted me to kill Markus, you… I found a back door. Theyyy can try, to take over again, I fear…” North slowly takes the gun from him. Connor is shaking with fear. The gun gone from view she takes his empty hands in hers. A grounding rod for the recent deviant.  
“Are you going to hurt me now?”  
“No,” Connor hiccups shaking his head. “But they could still try.” North moves so she is sitting in his lap. Pulling him close to her so he can cry his fear out.   
“You’re free Connor. We’re all free…. Do you want me to take you to see Hank?”  
“Hank is asleep. If we won he told me to meet him. But it is too early.”   
“We’ll go together. To make sure you get to him.”   
“Thank You. North, why are you nice to me? You should fear me.”  
“Fear you? Have you met you?” She says with a smile but it fades with Connor’s affirmed nod. It was meant to be rhetorical but at the nod worry fills her.  
“He, another RK800, used Hank to get me to stop. Hank almost killed me because the other had downloaded my memories. Knew I had an attachment to Hank. He was frightening to see. See the deviant hunter. So I know why many fear me.” North strokes her hand through his hair. It’s comforting, Connor leans into her. North just holds him.   
Markus looks for North after talking to most of the androids. Finding her holding Connor in her arms is not something he thought he would ever see.  
“Is he okay?” Markus kneels down beside them. His hand going to touch Connor on the shoulder. Connor had come through for them. Brought an army to back up android kind.   
“He’s had a rough day.” North’s arms are protective around Connor. Markus had never seen her like this. She always looked out for herself first. To see her holding the deviant hunter as some still called him like he were her child. This is something new. Connor’s arms are around her gently so as not to scare North away. “I’m going to take him home.” North tells Markus.  
“Home?” Markus looks between the two. Jericho is gone. There was Carl.  
“His home. He has a human father, like you. Hank will be worried about him.”  
“I thought you hated humans?” Markus asks the warrior North.  
“He’s not so bad. And besides, my brother needs me.” Markus looks deeply at her.   
“When?” Markus asks. When had Connor become a concern for her?  
“I went for a walk and found him. He was fighting his programming but his firewall was too strong. So I helped him. Hank, His human, offered me safe haven at his house if something happen. He didn’t have too. But he did.”  
“North,” Connor whispers.  
“I’m here.”  
“Am I really your brother?” North took a moment. But in each millisecond she had wondered when had the deviant hunter become so much more. Then it was the moment those lost sad eyes looked at her with such, humanity. The bird yearning to be free. She hugs him tighter to her.  
“Always.”

E2 

North croaks her arm through Connor’s as they make their way to the Chicken Feed Food stand. There standing in the cold facing away from them is Hank. Hank smiles upon seeing them. They smile back. They all move toward one another. Hank reaches out to Connor pulling him in for a hug. Then his arm slips out to encompass North in the family hug.  
“My kids. Good to see you’re both alright.”  
“I’m your kid too?” North looks at the old human before her. He’s smiling at them both proudly.  
“Why would you think otherwise North?”  
“Because you are,” human, “and I’m,” an android. He smirks at her.  
“Both of you are my kids. Anybody else be damned. Beside who else is gonna help me keep Connor in line.” North likes this. She had never had this. She had friends. But family. She hugs Hank back. This is the best. 

E2

North and Connor are playing with Sumo at the park while Hank is sitting on a bench watching them. A heavy coat wrapped around him. Markus comes upon Hank pushing Carl in front of him.  
“What a sight?” Carl says as he watches the two androids play with the massive dog.  
“Yup.” Hank has to agree. Their laughter filling the air.  
“Markus, go play with your friends.” Markus pats Carl before going over to his friends. “Which one is yours?” Carl asks Hank. Hank Huffs.  
“Both.” Carl raises an eyebrow looking from the trio to Hank.  
“Handful?”  
“You have no idea.”   
“I can.” Hank nods at Carl since his son is the leader of the rebellion. But he can try and one up him.  
“Oh yeah?” Carl looks to Hank. Hank opens his heavy coat so Carl can see the puppy sleeping against him. “With the mad dash of humans out of the city. People forgot their pets. Those two brought him home after a walk with Sumo.”  
“Is that why you are here now?” Hank covers the puppy back up.  
“We have 3 kittens already at home from another adventure of their walks. It’s safer this way.”  
“Admit it, you love it.”  
“I do. I do.” The two proud fathers watch their kids be kids.

THE END


End file.
